Atena por 1 dia
by The Sun Dragon
Summary: O que acontece quando Saori deixa o Santuário nas mãos dos cavaleiros de ouro? Por favor, comentem.
1. Athena por um dia

O que acontece quando Saori sai de férias e deixa o Santuário nas mãos dos cavaleiros de ouro? Nessa fic o Aioros está vivo (ele é essencial pra essa fic) e o Dohko com a sua forma jovem.

Atena por um dia

Seis horas da manhã no Santuário.

Aldebaran: ACORDEM SEUS VAGABUNDOS! ATENA ESTÁ CHAMANDO VOCÊS! VENHAM AQUI AGORA!!!

Com o berro, Shura cai da cama de cabeça. Afrodite, que já estava acordado, se assustou no banho e engoliu uma quantidade enorme de água. Miro, que estava colocando pasta na escova apertou com tal força que mandou metade da pasta ralo abaixo. O resto dos cavaleiros ainda dormiam. Não era preciso dizer que todos ficaram irritadíssimos. Mu, Aioria e Shaka se encontram no caminho.

Aioria: Eu juro que quando eu encontrar esse maldito do Aldebaran, eu arranco os dentes dele um a um! Onde já se viu acordar a gente desse jeito?

Mu: Calma, Aioria, Atena deve ter algo importante para falar para nos chamar as seis da manhã.

Shaka: Eu só sei que sempre que ela nos chama, é roubada com certeza...

Eles chegam na sala de reuniões, onde o resto dos cavaleiros já estavam lá. Saori aparece.

Saori: Cavaleiros de Ouro, eu quero lhes comunicar que eu sairei em férias, por 12 dias. Enquanto eu estiver fora, precisarei que alguém fique no meu lugar, sendo Atena durante esse tempo, precisarei de um voluntário.

Aioria se levanta na hora.

Aioria: Eu! Por favor deixe me ser...

Máscara da Morte: Você é o caramba! Eu é quem vou...

Saga: Já imagino o que aconteceria com o Santuário se ele ficasse nas mãos de um de vocês. Por favor, senhorita, eu tenho experiência e gostaria...

Miro: Quem sabe eu...

Todos: NÃO!

Miro: Humpf!

Kamus: Eu proponho que cada cavaleiro seja Atena por um dia, são doze dias, doze cavaleiros.

Aioria: Mas eu queria...

Saori: Está decidido então, a proposta de Kamus foi aceita, mas quem começa?

Mu: Podemos fazer com a ordem dos cavaleiros, de Áries e até Peixes.

Aioros: Você só fala isso porque você quem vai começar!

Saori: Muito bem. Como eu partirei amanhã, você começa amanhã, Mu. Você vai mandar acordar os cavaleiros as seis e virão se encontrar comigo. Podem se retirar.

1° dia: Como é ser Atena, Mu?

Seis horas. Na casa de Áries, Mu se levanta todo contente e veste a sua armadura. Chama Aldebaran, o despertador oficial do Santuário, e pede para que ele chame os cavaleiros até a sala de reuniões usando as suas armaduras.

Aldebaran: LEVANTEM, CAMBADA DE...

Mu: Aldebaran, como hoje eu sou "Atena", eu ordeno que você pare de berrar desse jeito na hora de acordar os outros.

Aldebaran: Sim senhora.

Mu: O que você disse?

Aldebaran: Senhor mas eu só vou obedecer essa ordem hoje

Seis e quinze, os cavaleiros se encontram na sala de reuniões novamente. Saori aparece com uma mini-saia, top e chinelos de dedo. Pelo visto ela ia à praia.

Saori: Muito bem. Mu, venha aqui.

Mu se levanta e caminha em direção a Saori.

Saori: Você foi nomeado o encarregado do Santuário por um dia, por isso terá que cuidar de todos os problemas que aparecerem, de TODOS, entendeu?

Mu: Sim senhorita.

Saori: Muito bem, agora tchau!

Todos: Boas férias.

Logo pode-se ver o jato de Saori cruzando os céus. Nisso os cavaleiros de ouro começam a festa.

Aioria: IUHUUUU!!! É FESTA!

Shura: BOTA UM SOM AÍ!

Miro coloca um rock pesado no último volume. Estão todos comemorando e dançando, quando a música para.

Saga: Quem foi que desligou o som?

Eles olham pro aparelho de som e vêem Mu.

Mu: Vocês devem ter esquecido que eu quem estou mandando aqui, portanto sou eu quem dito as regras. Coloquem já as suas armaduras! Eu mandei vocês virem com elas!

Todos colocam as ditas na hora.

Mu: Muito bem. Agora cada um para as suas respectivas casas montar guarda!

Os cavaleiros descem, resmungando.

Mu: Ah! Finalmente livre deles, vou descansar um pouco...

Mu mal senta na cadeira do Grande Mestre quando entram cinco mensageiros.

Mensageiro 1: Senhor, viemos notificar-lhe que...

Mu: Que porcaria é essa? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Mensageiro 4: Desculpe senhor, mas sua responsabilidade é cuidar de alguns problemas que ocorrem no Santuário.

Mu: Como é que é a história aí?

Depois de rachar a cabeça para resolver alguns problemas, Mu finalmente vai descansar.

Mu: Como é possível pedirem ajuda ao Mestre para dizer onde está o desentupidor... Não acredito que já são duas horas...

Mu passa o resto do dia descansando, quando se lembra que tinha algumas armaduras a consertar para o dia seguinte. Ele desce as escadas chegando em Peixes.

Afrodite: Mestre? A que devo a sua visita?

Mu: Para com isso, Afrodite... já estou indo...

Afrodite: Sinto muito, Mestre, mas o senhor deve ficar no topo das doze casas, não deve ficar zanzando por aí, já imaginou o que pode acontecer?

Mu: Para com isso Afrodite, eu sou o Mestre e quero ir até a casa de Áries, nada de ruim pode me acontecer...

Afrodite: Não era uma escolha, eu disse que o senhor DEVE ficar no topo das doze casas, o mestre não tem permissão para deixar aquele lugar.

Mu: Eu não acredito nisso...

Afrodite: Não precisa acreditar para fazer, pois bem, voltando!

Mu volta emburradíssimo para a sala do Grande Mestre e o resto do dia se segue normalmente.

2° dia: O Regime Militar de Aldebaran

Seis horas.

Aldebaran: LEVANTEM-SE E VENHAM ATÉ AQUI AGORA, SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS!

O primeiro a chegar foi Mu, que havia dormido na cadeira do Mestre.

Mu: Aldebaran, eu não disse pra você parar de fazer isso?

Aldebaran: EU BERRO O QUANTO EU QUISER! VOCÊ FOI O MESTRE APENAS ONTEM! AGORA VOCÊS TODOS ESTÃO NAS MINHAS MÃOS!!!

Nisso aparecem os cavaleiros, Shaka e Kamus levando um Miro que havia tropeçado na escada e caído de cara por causa do sono.

Aldebaran: Finalmente! Como vocês demoram!

Afrodite: Aldebaran, chegamos aqui em menos de 10 minutos...

Aldebaran: NÃO INTERESSA! VOCÊS SÃO CAVALEIROS DE OURO! VOCÊS CONSEGUEM SE MOVER À VELOCIDADE DA LUZ! QUANDO EU CHAMAR VOCÊS VOCÊS TEM QUE VIR IMEDIATAMENTE!!!

Máscara da Morte: Poderia falar, ou melhor, gritar um pouco mais baixo, você vai estourar os nossos tímpanos.

Aldebaran: FICA QUIETO! AGORA, TODOS COM AS ARMADURAS ENFILEIRADOS!

Aioros: Só essa me faltava, ele dar uma de general, estamos fritos.

Aldebaran: Muito bem. Alguns empregados se machucaram ontem por causa do Mu que mandou eles na tarefa de ir até Jamiel pegar umas coisas no palácio dele, por isso vocês vão substituí-los.

Saga: Espera um pouquinho, nós somos cavaleiros, não empregados!

Aldebaran: QUIETO! POR CAUSA DESSA SUA INSOLÊNCIA VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR O BANHEIRO!

Aioria e Aioros: Hahahahaha! Se ferrou!

Aldebaran: QUIETOS VOCÊS DOIS, PORQUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER COMPANHIA A ELE!

Aioros: O QUÊ????

Saga: Hahahahaha! Se ferraram! Suas palavras se voltam contra vocês!

Aldebaran: A cozinha vai ficar por conta do Shaka, Mu e Dohko! E Shaka, se você fizer algum daqueles seus pratos vegetarianos superapimentados...

Shura: Mas a pimenta é tão boa...

Shaka: Mas eu não sei fazer carne nem massa!

Aldebaran: ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI APRENDER! CIRCULANDO! Bom, quem vai cuidar do jardim serão o Máscara da Morte, Kamus e o Miro.

Afrodite: Mas eu sei cuidar bem de flores!

Aldebaran: DANE-SE! E SE VOCÊS KAMUS E MIRO FICAREM DE GRACINHA VÃO SE VER COMIGO!

Miro: Até parece que eu tenho medo de você...

Kamus: Nós não somos gays, apenas amigos.

Shura: Nem vem que nós conhecemos essa história de "amigos".

Aldebaran: Bom, Shura e Afrodite, vocês vão me servir o dia inteiro. Shura, você pode começar massageando os meus pés...

Shura: Eu acho que eu vou morrer na tentativa... o chulé do Deba deve vencer qualquer um!

Aldebaran: E você, Afrodite, vai dar um trato nos meus cabelos que eu não sei como se lava direito.

Afrodite: Imagino... é a única explicação pra cabelos tão ruins...

Shaka fez carne de frango para o almoço, que acabou queimando, a carne e a língua dos cavaleiros. Máscara da Morte se atrapalhou com o saco de adubo e pisou nas flores, deixando Kamus e Miro irados. A privada foi limpa por Saga, que estava entupida por conta de uma bomba do Aldebaran, ou melhor, do Mestre, quando conseguiu tirar a bomba, sujou todo o banheiro, inclusive os cavaleiros. Somente Shura e Afrodite tinham feito o trabalho direito, ou melhor, só Afrodite, porque Shura mal conseguia chegar perto dos pés de Aldebaran, alegando que o cheiro estava insuportável. Aldebaran continuou a judiar dos cavaleiros pelo resto do dia.

3° dia: O velho Mestre está de volta

Seis horas. Por incrível que pareça, Aldebaran não acordou a todos com o seu costumeiro berreiro. Na sala de reuniões. Os cavaleiros chegam, todos com uma cara de quem mataria Aldebaran se ele ousasse aparecer, menos Saga, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Todos estranharam, mas no final perceberam o motivo de tanta felicidade. Hoje Saga ficaria no lugar do Mestre. Aldebaran aparece. Os cavaleiros mais calmos seguravam os mais irritados, mas se estivessem um pouco mais nervosos, pulariam pra cima do Aldebaran também.

Saga: Muito bem,cavaleiros...

Todos se preparam com receio do que possa acontecer, pois sabiam muito bem do que Saga era capaz quando estava no poder.

Saga:...vejo que vocês estão muito cansados, por causa das árduas tarefas que tiveram que enfrentar, mas aí vai uma boa notícia: Vocês poderão tirar folga hoje, o dia inteiro...

Ninguém nunca viu Kamus sorrir tanto como naquele dia, já Miro achava que ia pular em cima de Saga e lhe dar um exceção do Aldebaran que ficará aqui consertando os erros cometidos pelos nossos camaradas ontem.

Saga sorria, um sorriso vingativo, para Aldebaran, por tê-lo feito limpar o banheiro, agora estava pagando na mesma moeda. Aldebaran não fez nada, apenas resmungou baixinho.

Saga: Mas há um porém!

Máscara da Morte: Sabia que era bom de mais para ser verdade...

Shura: O que será que ele vai inventar?

Saga: Vocês terão que ir para um mesmo lugar e ficar lá até a hora do jantar, e nele eu quero todos aqui!

Os dez cavaleiros se reúnem.

Shaka: Tem um templo aqui perto...

Shura: Nem a pau que eu vou ficar rezando o dia inteiro, eu quero é movimento!

Aioria: Vamos pra um bar...

Mu: Ir pra um bar às oito e meia da manhã e ficar lá o dia inteiro?

Aioria: Tem alguma idéia melhor?

Mu: Não...

Dohko: Então está decidido, vamos pro bar.

Eles partem, deixando Saga sozinho com Aldebaran.

Saga: Agora...

Aldebaran olha assustado para Gêmeos. Este se vira e mostra um sorriso maléfico.

Aldebaran: Gulp!

Saga: Pode começar terminando de limpar o banheiro, porque graças à você ficou imundo! Depois vai pro jardim plantar as flores e colocar adubo, vai me fazer almoço tipicamente grego, e ai de você se errar no tempero, por fim vai limpar a casa de Gêmeos toda, e vai voltar aqui e polir a minha armadura! E isso é só o começo! ANDA LOGO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO!?!?!?!?

Aldebaran sai correndo fazer as suas tarefas.

Sete horas da noite. Os cavaleiros chegam, todos milagrosamente sóbrios. Chegam, sentam-se à mesa e sentem um cheirinho de comida, muito boa. Aldebaran aparece, com uma cara de morto-vivo. Pouco depois, Saga chega, com um sorriso. Jantam e o dia acaba. 

Continua...

Autora: Bom, aqui está a minha primeira fic, mais como eu ja tinha visto muitas outras fics, não me surgia idéias na cabeça, então os dias ficaram relativamente curtos

Saga: Principalmente o meu!

Autora: Fica quieto, Saga.

Aioria: Hehe, só faltam dois dias e eu vou ser o Mestre .

Miro: De que adianta você ser o Mestre se não sabe mandar com estilo?

Aioria: Olha quem fala, você vai detonar o Santuário!

Miro: Ah é? Aposta quanto?

Autora: Sem apostas aqui, deixem de ser folgados e vão embora que eu tenho que preparar os próximos episódios.

Saga: Posso te ajudar? Eu tenho muitas idéias boas... você não resistiria ao pedido do seu cavaleirinho favorito, não é?

Autora: Não quero saber, xô! - Quando os cavaleiros deixaram a Autora em paz - Espero que eles não invadam as fics de muitos... bom, não vai demorar muito para eu postar os próximos capítulos, até breve!


	2. Mais três cavaleiros

4° dia: De cavaleiro cruel para chefão

Máscara da Morte aparece na sala. Era hoje o dia em que ele ia botar ordem naquele santuário, ah ia.

Máscara da Morte: Bom, hoje vamos arrumar as coisas aqui. Para começar vocês são muito molengas.

Kamus: Será que ele vai ser a continuação do Aldebaran?

Máscara da Morte: Vocês tem muita piedade com os seus inimigos, portanto eu quero ver vocês mais cruéis!

Máscara da Morte pega um ursinho de pelúcia e o joga no chão.

Afrodite: Que bonitinho... O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Mascara da Morte arrancou a cabeça do ursinho e jogou no chão, pisando em cima dela, enquanto arrancava com as mãos as pernas e braços do ursinho, o enchimento saindo por tudo quanto era canto. Acabado, o ursinho esquartejado foi jogado no chão. Todos os cavaleiros ficaram horrorizados.

Máscara da Morte: Agora eu quero ver vocês fazerem o mesmo! Sejam cruéis!

O Mestre pega uma caixa com vários bichinhos de pelúcia dentro e joga um para cada cavaleiro. Afrodite abraça o jacarézinho e começa a chorar.

Afrodite: Eu não quero machucar ele! É tão bonitinho!

Máscara da Morte: Bonitinho nada, pense nele como um inimigo!

Mu: Eu não consigo pensar que um Frajola de pelúcia possa ser um inimigo...

Máscara da Morte: Você não tem imaginação? Use-a!

Com muito esforço, finalmente Afrodite consegue "matar" o seu "inimigo".

Máscara da Morte: Bom, agora vamos dar um jeito nas casas! Elas estão muito monótonas. Começando com a de Peixes.

Shaka: É impressão minha ou o Máscara da Morte invocou com o Afrodite?

Dohko: Parece...

Máscara da Morte: Acalme-se, Shaka, que a sua casa ainda está por vir, ela vai ser a próxima!

Shaka: Ih...

Máscara da Morte: Muito bem, florzinha, você vai começar tirando aquele jardim de lá...

Afrodite: MEU JARDIM NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!

Máscara da Morte: Seu jardim sim. Depois vais tirar umas coisinhas fru-frus que eu achei lá outro dia. E você Shaka, vai tirar imediatamente aquelas estátuas ridículas...

Shaka: Tome cuidado! Você deveria ter mais respeito com Buda!

Máscara da Morte: Que Buda, que o que, você vai tirar aquelas estátuas de lá e colocar algumas em homenagem a Hades.

Máscara da Morte continuou a fazer mudanças em todas as casas, fazendo o santuário de Atena virar o Santuário de Hades, pelo menos na aparência. E o quarto dia se seguiu normalmente.

5° dia: O leão reina

Podia ser apenas por um dia, mas Aioria estava mais feliz do que nunca por ter a oportunidade de ser o Mestre do santuário. Chegou na sala de reuniões primeiro do que todos. Quando o último cavaleiro chegou, Aldebaran, que ainda não tinha se recuperado da punição que sofreu nas mãos de Saga, Aioria já estava quase explodindo de ansiedade para governar.

Aioria: Muito bem, vamos começar rearrumando as casas que graças ao Máscara da Morte ficaram horrendas.

Máscara da Morte: Ficaram muito boas para a sua informação...

Aioria: Depois vamos zoar com os cavaleiros de prata!

Miro: Gostei! Eu estava querendo mesmo me vingar daquele maldito cavaleiro de lagarto, qual era o nome dele mesmo? Misty! Que ficava me chamando de escorpiãozinho gay! Agora ele vai ver quem é o gay aqui!

Aioria: Voltamos pro almoço e festejamos aqui até tarde da noite!

Kamus: Esse programa está um pouco agitado demais para mim...

Aioros: Deixa de ser estraga prazeres, Kamus!

E lá se foram os cavaleiros de ouro. Misty saiu totalmente quebrado e furado ao levar umas cacetadas de Miro junto de 4 Agulhas Escarlates, Aioria ficou cantando Marin e Aioros, Seika. Kamus ficou olhando o Mestre Cristal, para depois quebrarem Jamian de Corvo, que disse que Kamus estava traindo Miro. Afrodite ficou tirando umas casquinhas de Misty ao se oferecer para cuidar dele, enquanto Máscara da Morte e Shura procuravam encrenca. Shaka ficou meditando, mas não conseguiu se manter assim por muito tempo já que Shiva de Pavão e Ágora de Lótus apareceram. Mu e Saga ficaram conversando, alvos de piadinhas, proferidas por Algol de Perseu e Espartam, que acabaram pagando por suas línguas. Aldebaran ficou escondido, sabe se lá como, e não apareceu, talvez estivesse dormindo. Já Dohko ficou sentado pensando, portanto ninguém mexeu com ele.

Miro: Vocês viram a cara de terror do Misty quando ele viu que eu ia soltar a Agulha Escarlate? Hahahaha! Foi muito engraçado!

Afrodite: Não foi engraçado, pobre garoto, espero que ele esteja bem...

Aioros: Não inventa que nós sabemos que você aproveitou muito bem essa oportunidade!

Saga: Vamos almoçar.

De barriga cheia, os cavaleiros colocaram um som pesado no último volume e fizeram uma festa. Às cinco horas da tarde, todos os cavaleiros estavam completamente bêbados. Miro tentou cantar Kamus, mas quando se deu conta já estava falando sozinho, Kamus tinha ido pra pista dançar, este acabou tropeçando e Shaka caiu em cima dele. Aldebaran, achando que fosse alguma brincadeira estilo "montinho", pulou em cima dos dois, seguido pelo resto dos cavaleiros.

Shaka: Ai, ui, ai, dechvagar que hic! Eu tô tchodo hic! Ai, dolorido...

Kamus: Vochê hic! Acha que vochê sofreu hic! Muitcho? Eu rechebi mais vochê hic! Nas costas!

Miro: Kchamus, vochê fica dando hic! Mole pros ouchos e hic! Pra mim vochê hic! Nem dá bola...

E assim, todos os cavaleiros dormiram, no salão de festas mesmo, terminando o quinto dia.

6° dia: Quem agüenta rezar o dia inteiro?

Shaka acordou com uma ressaca gigantesca. O problema era que graças a Aldebaran ele estava também dolorido. Os outros cavaleiros também foram acordando aos poucos. Alguns chegaram a ter que ir vomitar. Por volta das sete, quando eles estavam um pouquinho melhores começou a vez de Shaka.

Shaka: Muito bem, ontem nós pecamos muito, portanto vamos rezar...

Máscara da Morte: O quê? Como assim rezar?

Shaka: Silêncio! Bom, primeiro vocês devem dobrar as pernas, colocando o peito do pé nos joelhos, assim.

Shura: Shaka, você realmente acha que nós vamos conseguir fazer isso? Eu tenho problemas de flexibilidade.

Shaka: Que bom! Agora você vai resolver esse seu problema! Podem ir cruzando as pernas!

Com muito esforço e alguns "ai"s, todos finalmente conseguiram cruzar as pernas.

Shaka: Muito bem, agora vocês vão unir os dedos médio e polegar de cada mão, desse jeito, e colocar as mãos em cima dos joelhos. Agora limpem as suas mentes e...

Afrodite: Eu acho que eu não vou agüentar ficar sentado assim por muito tempo, eu estou nessa pose há cinco minutos e a minha bunda já está amortecida.

Mu: Pare de reclamar, não é tão ruim assim.

Shura: Só se for para você, minhas virilhas estão doendo pra caramba.

Shaka: Vocês estão prestando atenção no que eu estou falando?

Afrodite: Quem?

Shaka: Prestem atenção eu deixarei vocês só com o sentido da audição!

Shura: Sim, Mestre, desculpe.

Shaka: Bom, depois de limparem as mentes recitem Om e...

Saga: Eu não estou agüentando mais, esse papo está um saco e eu ainda estou de ressaca, que horas são?

Aioria: Sete e meia...

Aioros: E vamos ter que ficar nessa o dia inteiro, ai meu pai, me dê forças para agüentar!

Saga: Vai começar a rezar? Bom, realmente não tem nada melhor para fazer e o Shaka não vai nos deixar fazer outra coisa.

Shaka: VOCÊS QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE PRESTAR ATENÇÃO?

Máscara da Morte: Ah é? E o que acontece se nós NÃO prestarmos atenção?

Shaka: Guardas! Levem ele para a prisão no cabo Shunion!

Máscara da Morte: COMO É QUE É???

Algum tempo depois aparecem dois guardas que levam o Máscara da Morte, que estava xingando Shaka de todos os palavrões que conhecia em italiano.

Shaka: ALGUÉM QUER FAZER COMPANIA A ELE?

Todos ficaram quietos na hora.

Shaka: "timo, continuando...

Os cavaleiros gemem. Duas horas da tarde.

Shaka: Om, om, om, oooommmm, oooozzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZ...

Saga: Eu acho que ele dormiu.

Aioria: Vamos sumir daqui.

Afrodite: Aonde vocês vão?

Aioros: Sair daqui e nos mexer um pouco.

Miro: Mas e o Shaka?

Saga: Ele dormiu, vamos aproveitar.

Os cavaleiros saem, com exceção de Mu, que tinha seguido o que Shaka dizia e acabou dormindo por fim. Cinco horas da tarde, os cavaleiros estão treinando no Santuário, quando...

Shaka: ZZZZZzzzz... Um, há, que sono bom... ué? Cadê todo mundo? MU!

Mu: zzzzz... Ãhn? O que foi, cadê o incêndio?

Shaka: Onde estão os outros?

Mu: Boa pergunta.

Ao longe pode-se ouvir o grito de Aioros

Aioros: HAHAHA! Não adianta, irmãozinho! Você não consegue me vencer!

De volta à sala do mestre.

Shaka: Aqueles malditos!

Shaka grita para os cavaleiros lááááá em baixo

Shaka: AGORA VOCÊS VÃO VER! VÃO TODOS PRA PRISÃO!!!

Shura: Ai, caramba! Nos ferramos!

Miro: Vamos sumir daqui!

Cada cavaleiro corre para algum lugar se esconder. O primeiro a ser achado foi Aldebaran, pois não é difícil achar alguém com mais de dois metros de altura. Em seguida foram Miro e Aioria, que, no desespero, acabaram entrando no banheiro das amazonas, que deram o alarme. Kamus se escondeu numa pedra, passando despercebido pelos guardas, mas não por Shaka, que estava atrás dessa pedra também. Saga e Aioros entraram na cozinha dos cavaleiros de prata, e fizeram um estardalhaço ao um cair em cima da torta e o outro quebrando os pratos empilhados. Shura tropeçou numa pedra, com Afrodite caindo em cima dele, no meio de uma área aberta. Dohko se entregou de uma vez, dizendo que tinha admitido que agiu de forma errada. Com todos fazendo companhia ao Máscara da Morte no Cabo Shunion, o sexto dia acaba. 

Continua...

Notas da Autora: Pois é, todos judiam de todos, enfim, o de sempre! O próximo capítulo será postado em breve, assim que alguns cavaleiros intrometidos saírem daqui...

Miro: Quem, nós?

Aioros: Nós apenas pretendemos dar idéias para os nossos dias, nada de mais.

Máscara da Morte:E nós apenas tentamos mudar o que foi escrito nos nossos...

Alguns cavaleiros tentam tomar o teclado à força, até que ele rach...a, fazendo a Autora pegar um teclado novo pra terminar as anotações.

Autora, enquanto tenta segurar os cavaleiros: Bom, até a próxima!


	3. Dohko, Miro e Aioros

7° dia: Dia de descanso? Somente para Dohko

Dohko e os cavaleiros que foram presos no dia anterior saem da prisão. Todos tinham ficado acordados por causa da maré, que estava alta. Chegam na sala do mestre ensopados.

Dohko: Muito bem, primeiramente os que foram presos, inclusive eu vão tomar um banho, porque estão cheirando a peixe. Em uma hora nos encontramos aqui.

Oito horas da manhã. Os cavaleiros aparecem com olheiras profundas, com exceção de Shaka e Mu.

Dohko: Muito uaaaahhhh bem, agora vamos uaaaahhhh vamos zzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz...

Saga: Dormir, é uma ótima idéuaaaahhhhia...

Todos os cavaleiros deitam no chão ali mesmo e começam a dormir. Shaka e Mu, que não estavam nem um pouco cansados resolveram judiar dos pobres cavaleiros. Levaram Dohko para uma cama, trancaram a porta e voltaram para a sala do grande Mestre.

Mu: Levantando! Dohko disse que vocês tem que treinar muito hoje, e como nós estamos descansados, somos nós quem vamos treinar vocês!

Shura: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Shaka: LEVANTEM-SE!!!

Os cavaleiros levantam pouco a pouco, resmungando. Shaka repetiu a frase de Mu, que os cavaleiros provavelmente não ouviram. Ao ouvirem todos ficam indignados.

Máscara da Morte: COMO ASSIM?! ESSE FOLGADO FICA DORMINDO E N"S TEMOS QUE TREINAR?!

Shaka: Vai desobedecer as ordens do mestre?

Afrodite: Eu não acredito nisso...

Os cavaleiros descem resmungando muito. Miro falava que ia se vingar de Dohko pela injustiça. Quatro horas da tarde. Shaka era atacado simultaneamente por Miro, Kamus e Aioros, Mu era atacado por Shura, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran, enquanto o resto tentava descansar, pois não davam cinco minutos de descanso, já eram chamados de novo para o combate.

Shaka: Isso é tudo o que você pode fazer, Miro?

Miro: Aaaagulha Escarlaaateee...

Miro estava tão cansado que acabou acertando, sem querer, Aioros, na bunda.

Aioros: AAAIIIEEE!!!

Na sala do mestre se ouve uma explosão.

Dohko: Quem foi o idiota que trancou a porta? Bom, não interessa, nossa, como eu dormi bem...

Dohko desce as escadas, estanhando que não havia nenhum cavaleiro em nenhuma das casas. Chegando nos campos de treinamento descobriu o porque, lá estava Mu e Shaka, treinando com os outros cavaleiros, que só não estava dormindo porque a dupla não os deixava em paz.

Dohko: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Todos os cavaleiros se viram com cara de assassinos para Dohko.

Dohko: O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu cabelo ou o que?

Miro: COMO ASSIM O QUE FOI??? VOCÊ NOS MANDA TREINAR O DIA TODO, FICA DESCANSANDO E AINDA PERGUNTA O QUÊ FOI?!?!?!

Dohko: Eu não mandei vocês treinarem, quem disse isso?

Os cavaleiros entenderam o joguinho de Shaka e Mu e se viram para eles.

Mu: Acho que nós nos ferramos...

Shaka: E agora?

Mu: COMO ASSIM "E AGORA"? SEBO NAS CANELAS!

Mu e Shaka foram apanhados antes que pudessem começar a correr. Miro estava mais irritado do que qualquer um.

Dohko: PAREM! Eu ainda sou o mestre aqui, portanto eu proíbo violência hoje! Vocês podem acertar as contas com eles amanhã!

Shaka passou o resto do dia acompanhado de Mu, ambos rezando para que a sua passagem para o outro mundo fosse pacífica.

8° dia: O escorpião rei

Miro acorda com um sorriso no rosto, pensando no que faria com Shaka e Mu. Chegando na sala do mestre, todos estavam bem melhores, haviam ido dormir às seis horas da tarde sem nem sequer jantar. Miro procura Shaka e Mu com os olhos, vendo no rosto deles estampada uma expressão de medo.

Miro: Pois bem, cavaleiros, três de vocês ficarão aqui comigo, o resto pode voltar para as suas respectivas casas. Shaka, Mu e Kamus, vocês ficam aqui.

Kamus: Porque eu tenho que ficar?

Miro: Porque eu estou mandando, agora o resto, sumam!

Os cavaleiros de ouro restantes se retiram, dando graças à Zeus por poderem voltar para suas casas, ainda não estavam totalmente recuperados.

Miro: Shaka e Mu, agora vocês vão me fazer um bolo de chocolate[1] com chantilly por cima, cerejas e recheio de caramelo. Dos grandes! E se tiver algum errinho que não me agrade, vocês vão fazer o bolo de novo! Depois vão arrumar a casa de Escorpião...

Shaka: Só me faltava essa, a casa do Miro deve ser uma muvuca só...

Miro: Quieto! Vão que eu ainda tenho muitas tarefas pra vocês!

Mu: Humpf!

Kamus: Bom, eu suponho que eu não tenha sido mandado ficar aqui sem fazer nada.

Miro: Agora eu vou te explicar o porquê...

Deixando os dois sozinhos na sala do Mestre, Shaka e Mu foram para a cozinha fazer o tal bolo.

Shaka: E agora? Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como se faz um bolo!

Mu: Já experimentou olhar o livro de receitas?

Shaka: Bom, aqui está escrito os ingredientes, só tem um probleminha, onde vamos achar cerejas nessa época do ano?

Mu: E a gente vai ter que fazer o caramelo à mão, não tem pronto, ai, se você não tivesse inventado aquela história de querer brincar com os outros cavaleiros não estaríamos aqui. A culpa é toda sua!

Shaka: Minha? Você quem disse para a gente levar o Dohko no quarto e brincar com eles, a culpa é sua!

Mu: Sua!

Shaka: Sua!

Mu: Sua!

E assim os dois continuaram a discutir. Na sala do Grande Mestre, Kamus havia sido dispensado, deixando Miro sozinho, com uma cara triste. Mas se lembrou de algo que o alegraria, mas onde estava?

Miro: Cadê esse maldito bolo que não chega nunca?

Miro foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou Shaka e Mu numa guerra de comida, discutindo. A cozinha estava imunda, assim como os dois cavaleiros.

Miro: Parem com isso agora e...

Plat! Uma ameixa acerta em cheio a cara de Miro. Ela foi arremessada com tanta força que Miro cambaleou e caiu no chão sentado. Virgem e Áries perceberam o acontecido.

Shaka: Nos ferramos...

Mu: De novo. É sempre você quem começa com isso!

Shaka: Eu? É você!

Mu: Você!

Shaka: Você!

Mu: Você!

E os dois recomeçam a guerra. Miro, que havia se recuperado do tombo e limpado a ameixa, olhou para os dois cavaleiros com uma cara de quem os mataria naquele instante. Não é preciso dizer que os dois se ferraram, mas no fim Miro conseguiu o seu bolo. Sem cerejas. E o oitavo dia termina.

9° dia: Aioros quer guerra!

Miro aparece na sala totalmente lambuzado, havia terminado de comer o bolo naquela manhã. Shaka e Mu apareceram cheios de hematomas, presente de Miro pela bagunça cometida na cozinha. Agora era a vez de Aioros.

Aioros: Bom, como hoje eu sou o mestre eu decidi que vamos lutar!

Afrodite: Como assim lutar?

Aioros: Lutar, sabe, encher de porrada.

Os outros cavaleiros se juntam numa reunião deixando Aioros falando sozinho.

Kamus: Eu acho que ele vai nos triturar se ele não vencer todas...

Mu: Ai, justo hoje que eu não estou bem.

Shaka: Pare de reclamar que eu também estou péssimo!

Aioria: Vocês bem que mereceram.

Shura: Bom, vamos fazer o seguinte, todos nós vamos perder, ou ele fica estressado, ele é até capaz de nos mandar pro Cabo Shunion.

Máscara da Morte: Eu não vou perder pra alguém de propósito! Ele vai se ferrar nas minhas mãos, isso sim!

Afrodite: Prefere passar mais uma noite em claro? A maré deve estar bem cheia hoje!

Máscara da Morte: Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Saga: Bom, então vamos fazer isso.

Os cavaleiros se viram para Aioros.

Aioros: Bom, vamos lá?

Todos: Sim.

Aioros vai saltitante na frente junto com Aioria, nem sequer esperam pelos outros cavaleiros.

Kamus: Eu sabia que nunca se deve deixar a criança interior morrer, mas assim também é ridículo.

Cinco e meia da tarde.

Aioros: Relâmpago de Plasma!

Miro: Ah!!! Oh, não! O Relâmpago de Plasma me acertou! Estou morrendo! Argh!

Aioros: Ih... Miro, Miro, você está bem?

Miro havia caído no chão de mentira, fingindo ter sido atingido fortemente pelo Relâmpago de Plasma de Aioros, mas na verdade poderia ter se esquivado do ataque muito facilmente. Os outros cavaleiros enquanto isso observavam a luta.

Kamus: Essa não... como eu temia, o Miro está sendo muito melodramático, o Aioros vai perceber que estamos fingindo.

Afrodite: Tenta avisar ele! Rápido!

Kamus aparece no campo de visão de Miro, por sorte Aioros estava de costas. Kamus sinalizou um "menos!", que Miro entendeu.

Aioros: Você está bem Miro?

Miro: Claro!

Aioros: Mas você não estava morrendo?

Miro: Não!

Aioros: Mas você disse...

Miro: Mudei de idéia, não estou mais morrendo!

Miro sai da luta, dando lugar a Dohko.

Kamus: Você exagerou, Miro, quase pôs tudo a perder.

Miro: Foi mal...

Aioros estava percebendo que os cavaleiros não estavam lutando com tudo, por isso chamou Máscara da Morte e Shura para uma luta, e pediu para que esses lutassem com todo o seu poder.

Kamus: Sacre bleur! Nenhum dos dois vai hesitar, e agora?

Mu: Avisar eles não vai adiantar em nada.

Ouve-se uma explosão, Shura tinha usado a Excalibur em Aioros, este tinha conseguido desviar, mas Máscara da Morte pegou ele com as Ondas do Inferno.

Shaka: Fedeu! Tira o Aioros de lá! AGORA!

Tirando o fato que Máscara da Morte e Shura foram punidos levemente, tendo que montar guarda até as duas da madrugada e Aioros foi parar na enfermaria, o dia seguiu tranqüilamente. 

Notas da Autora

Autora: O próximo vai ser o último capítulo, espero que estejam gostando, e por favor, participem da campanha "Doe um comentário para uma autora de fics carente"! Eu já tinha postado essa fic na Webfanfics, mas como eu mandei tudo de uma vez, não fez muito sucesso... portanto, por favor, mandem alguns comentários.


	4. Saori volta

10 dia: Quanta pimenta!

Shura acorda morrendo de sono. Aldebaran berrando no seu ouvido e o fato de ter ficado acordado até as duas horas acabavam com ele. Mas a oportunidade de ser o Mestre o alegrava um pouco. O espanhol chega na sala com olheiras profundas, mas um leve sorriso.

Shura: Que maravilha, bom, vão até as suas casas montar guarda até o almoço, Shaka, eu quero que você volte aqui por volta das dez e meia para prepararmos o almoço.

Shaka: Sim senhor.

Shura: Podem ir.

Os cavaleiros deixam Shura sozinho na sala do Grande Mestre. Aproveitando, Shura procura por um despertador e coloca para tocar as dez e meia. Dez e meia da manhã.

Despertador: Tiiiitiiiitiiiitiiiitiiiitiiiitiiii!

Shura: Hum! Que sono bom!

Shaka: Que bom que o senhor acordou, mestre, vou preparar o almoço.

Shura: Pera que eu vou com você.

Os dois caminharam até a cozinha.

Shaka: Tem alguma idéia do que faremos hoje para o almoço?

Shura: Eu sei que eu sou o mestre, mas me chama de Shura, eu acho bem melhor.

Shaka: Ok então...

Shura: Bom pro almoço você faz uma salada que eu preparo a carne.

Shaka: Carne... ok, vou indo.

Shura procura carne de boi no congelador enquanto Shaka descasca algumas cenouras. Shura prepara a carne, mas na hora de temperar.

Shura: Cadê a pimenta malagueta?

Shaka: Aqui.

Shaka entrega a pimenta, o frasquinho estava cheio. Quando Shura devolveu, nem metade tinha sobrado. E lá foi a carne para o forno.

Meio-dia, macaco assobia, fazendo careta pra Dona Maria.

Kamus: Cheirinho bom.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam sentados à mesa, quando Shura e Shaka chegam, o primeiro trazendo filé a parmeggiana e o outro uma salada de cenoura, alface, agrião e beterraba. Colocaram as comidas na mesa e todos se serviram.

Shura: Bom apetite!

Todos: Igualmente!

Todos os cavaleiros juntos experimentaram a carne e começaram a lacrimejar, jamais haviam experimentado comida tão apimentada, acharam que iam virar dragões, com fogo saindo pelas bocas. Shura e Shaka eram os únicos com os quais isso não aconteceu, Shura comia a carne depressa, mas Shaka não comia carne, então não experimentou. Miro se levantou na hora.

Shura: Aonde você vai, Miro?

Miro: Tenho que ir ao banheiro, perdão, mas já volto para poder continuar a comer essa hum, saborosa carne.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite fizeram o mesmo na segunda garfada, encontrando Miro com a boca aberta embaixo da torneira, esta ligada no máximo. Miro parou para tomar ar e voltou a beber a água de novo. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite ficaram impressionados com o quanto de água ele bebia, mas apostavam que iriam ter que fazer o mesmo. Cinco minutos depois Shura e Shaka eram os únicos na mesa, Saga tinha acabado de levantar pedindo licença para ir ao banheiro.

Shura: Será que Miro tinha algum problema intestinal contagioso?

Os cavaleiros passaram o resto do dia com a boca ardendo, mas tiveram que enfrentar a carne novamente no jantar. Como não haviam se recuperado do almoço, Shura foi o único a ficar na mesa que ainda comia a tal carne depois de dois minutos. O dia tinha sido realmente apimentado, mas teve fim.

11 dia: Que calor!

Seis da manhã. Kamus acorda, seus ouvidos latejando graças à Aldebaran, que não parava de gritar. A Grécia era realmente muito quente! Como sentia saudades da Sibéria, onde não tinha ninguém gritando na hora de te acordar, e fazia um friozinho agradável de -15C. Chegando na sala do mestre Kamus já não agüentava mais o calor. Como era possível alguém agüentar 22C?

Kamus: Eu acho que não temos muito que fazer aqui para ajudar na ordem geral, mas tem uma coisa realmente insuportável aqui é esse calor!

Miro: Calor? Calor era o que eu passava na ilha de Miro, de 40 a 50C todo dia!

Kamus: Mas pra mim está calor de qualquer jeito, vamos dar uma ordem aqui. Pó de Diamante!

Em milésimos de segundos a sala estava mais para um freezer, devia estar perto dos 0C.

Afrodite: Até que esse friozinho não está tão ruim, mas na Groenlândia era mais frio ainda.

Miro: Brrrrr... qqqquuueee friiiiooooo...

Na mesma hora Afrodite e Kamus saem patinando pelo gelo, enquanto os outros cavaleiros se esquentavam como podiam, as entradas estavam congeladas, e o gelo de Kamus não é nada fácil de quebrar e demora muito tempo para derreter, significa que teriam que ficar ali o resto do dia. Shura corta algumas cadeiras para transformar em lenha, mas por causa do frio o fogo não acendia.

Miro: Andaaa looogooo que eu aaAAATCHIIIM!!!

Miro espirra em cima dos outros cavaleiros, que fazem uma cara de nojo.

Shaka: MEU CABELO!

Aldebaran: Tá reclamando do seu cabelo? Olha só as minhas roupas!

Máscara da Morte tinha sido o mais azarado, estava na frente de Miro e se virou para encará-lo bem na hora do espirro. Tinha encontrado até uma melequinha no ombro.

Máscara da Morte: QUE NOJO! MIRO, EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

Máscara da Morte sai correndo atrás de Miro, acabaram escorregando no gelo e deram de cara com a parede, fazendo um som sem igual e deixando os dois inconscientes.

Aioria: Pelo menos eles ficam quietos... ATCHIM!

No final da tarde Kamus e Afrodite tinham se divertido bastante e dançado balé no gelo e resolveram parar, até se lembrarem que os outros cavaleiros ainda estavam lá. Encontraram eles a um canto, dormindo juntos pra se esquentarem, com exceção de Miro e Máscara da Morte, que continuavam desmaiados perto da parede.

Afrodite: Eu acho que você exagerou no frio...

Kamus: Que nada, está até meio quente aqui! Devia ter esfriado mais.

Afrodite: Eles estão gelados, é melhor a gente tirar eles daqui ou ele pegam uma pneumonia, se é que ainda não pegaram.

Kamus: Mas não está tão frio!

Um termômetro próximo marcava -5C. Com a sala do mestre encharcada por causa do gelo derretido e os cavaleiros resfriados, o décimo primeiro dia termina.

12 dia: Armageddon no Santuário

Era o último dia, Saori chegaria às seis horas. Afrodite queria ter trocado de lugar com outro cavaleiro, ele iria ser o Mestre por muito menos tempo que os outros. Foi até a sala do Mestre, onde Kamus tentava acalmar um Máscara da Morte furioso.

Máscara da Morte: Seu francês metido! Você queria matar a gente naquela sala?

Kamus: Não era isso, só estava um pouco quente e eu...

Shura: VOCÊ ABAIXOU A TEMPERATURA DO AR ATÉ -5C!!!

Kamus: Não vejo nada demais...

Máscara da Morte: Ora seu! Por sua causa o Miro sujou uma das minhas melhores roupas ontem com aquele catarro nojento dele!

Miro: Não foi voluntariamente! E nojento é a mãe!

Máscara da Morte: Não meta a minha _mamma_ nisso, seu grego gay!

Miro: COMO É QUE É?

Aldebaran: Gente, calma...

Miro: CALMA? VOCÊ QUER QUE A GENTE TENHA CALMA? OLHA S" QUEM FALA! QUEM É O ESTRESSADINHO QUE ACORDA A GENTE AOS BERROS???

Aldebaran: Eu não sou estressado.

Shaka: Sei, você é um viado, isso sim!

Aldebaran: VEADO É VOCÊ!

E foram-se formando grupinhos de discussões, irritando Afrodite.

Afrodite: PAREM COM ISSO AGORA!

Todos: VÁ TE CATAR, AFRODITE!

Essa tinha sido a gota d'água.

Afrodite: ROSA SANGRENTA!

A rosa quase acertou Aioros. Este, fulo da vida, revidou.

Aioros: RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!

Afrodite desvia, o Relâmpago de Plasma atinge o espelho e vai em direção a Saga, Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran, o ataque caindo entre eles, causando uma explosão. Cada um foi revidar, mas erraram e acabaram acertando outros cavaleiros. A partir daí começou uma guerra na sala do Mestre, até que bateram seis horas.

Miro: AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Saori: CUIDADO!

Os cavaleiros, todos roxos, olharam e perceberam que Saori tinha chegado. Ela estava usando a mesma roupa de antes de viajar, com um boné extra escrito "Salvem as baleias". Saori olha para a sala do Grande Mestre, totalmente destruída, e dela pros cavaleiros. Nunca eles viram Saori com tanta raiva na vida.

Máscara da Morte: Saí pra lá, Aioros!

Aioros: Se eu for pra lá eu me afogo!

Saga: Tenho a impressão que vamos ficar nessa prisão por um bom tempo...

E assim deixamos não apenas os cavaleiros que estavam presos no Cabo Shunion, como o também o Santuário e essa fic!

Fim 

Notas da Autora: Bom, é isso aí, espero que tenham gostado da fic, se bem que eu por enquanto só criei essa, uma vez que eu tenho pouca imaginação, mas já tenho outra em andamento. Bom, muito obrigada àqueles que tiveram a paciência de ler essa fic e desculpe por ter demorado tanto pra postar o último capítulo. Até!

The Sun Dragon


End file.
